


Letter to Umi-chan

by Fallen_Angel36



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, I keep on getting ideas about angst, I need fluff fics, help me, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel36/pseuds/Fallen_Angel36
Summary: Kotori's message to Umi before she goes to sleep





	Letter to Umi-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... Back at it with the angst. I wanted to do a fluff fic for these two but my angsty self is being a btch.

Dear Umi-chan,

 

I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. Sorry for  
not telling you and Honoka-chan about this sooner. I've always wanted to tell you guys but my fear always gets ahead of me. The fear of you guys leaving me because of this pains me. Because you're reading this now, I'll assume that I have already succumbed to my fate. I'm sorry that I didn't have the strength to fight until I see you guys achieve your dreams. I just wanted to tell you that I have always loved you Umi-chan. Ever since I have found out about my feelings for you I have always cursed myself. Not because I have fallen in love with you but because I knew that you and I will not be possible. Not only are we both girls but also because I knew that I'll leave you someday. It hurts so much. The thought of leaving your side someday kills me. Haha it even hurts more than the pain that is flowing in my body right now. I know that I could have just told you but I didn't want to be selfish. After all, once I leave, I know that you'll be hurting. You'll hurt because that's how you are Umi-chan. You're kind, considerate, and selfless. I don't want to see you hurting. Although I am pretty sure you'll still be hurting when you read this, at least it'll be lesser I hope. I won't be there to share your tears with so please smile. Smile for me. I won't be there to wipe your tears. I won't, no, I'm not there to do those sort of things to you anymore. Thank you for wearing those costumes I made for you. Even though you find it embarrassing to. Thank you for going with my pleas. I will definitely burn those in my memories. Please don't cry for me, Umi-chan. I do not wish for you to cry. Thank you Umi-chan. For everything. 

 

 

Umi-chan, I'm already sleepy. I wanna go to sleep soon. 

 

 

I'm sorry.

 

Kotori~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just actually wanna add the sleepy drama lol  
> Also I know that this ended up being scattered. Writing this at 3 in the morning doesn't really help. My head's spinning 
> 
> Anyway I NEED SOME FLUFF FIC


End file.
